Yumi (A Spaceific Universe)
Yumi is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Nitta Yumi Gender : Female Age : 22 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Professional Photographer Notable Relations : Misaki (Mother) ✞, Yugoro (Father) ✞, Ashley (Partner) Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Eomia (Formerly), Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Pistol Crossbow Yumi uses her created mechanical pistol crossbow to shoot and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Crossbow *Firing Mode : Semi-Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Friendly Turret Yumi can place down a turret that automatically targets and damages an enemy in sight of it which also self-repairs itself when not shooting and lasts until it is destroyed by enemies or Yumi. *Ability Type : Damaging/Deployable *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Destroyed *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Small (If Yumi Destroyed It)/Long (If Enemies Destroyed It) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : One-Way Wall Yumi can throw out a deployable stationary barrier that will form where it lands and protect any allies that hide behind it while allies can shoot through it but enemies cannot do so themselves. *Ability Type : Shielding/Deployable *Shielding Amount : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Destroyed *Maximum Range : Medium (In Length) *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Escape Teleporter Yumi can throw down her experimental teleporter which remains in the chosen location until she uses it to instantly return to that location, she is eliminated or an enemy destroys it instead. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Extreme (On Use) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Used, Removed Or Destroyed *Maximum Range : Infinite *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : The Sacrifice Yumi takes control of a robot which she can then move as she would until it explodes on its own or she detonates it which deals damage to enemies within range of it but Yumi is left vulnerable. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Large (On Use) *Usage Time : Dependent *Last Time : Medium (Up To) *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Yumi has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Daring Photographer (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Yumi Taking A Selfie With Her Deployable Turret Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Yumi Working Hard On Her Deployable Turret Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I May Not Look Like Much But You Best Not Underestimate Me!" Story Appearances Trivia *Yumi's creation was inspired by the existence of Pip from Paladins. Category:A Spaceific Universe